


Everything (Larry Stylinson AU)

by Tori2004



Series: EVERYTHING and ANYTHING [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Children Stay Away, Forbidden Love, Gang Leader Zayn, Gangs, Kinky, M/M, More sex tags that I'm too lazy to add, Mpreg Harry, Protective Zayn, Very Sexual, Will Be A Sequel, harry tops, louis tops, they kinda share that really, zayn and harry are best friends, zayn and louis are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori2004/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: "We can't be together.""Don't you love me?""I love you more than I ever though was possible...""Then be with me.""I-I can't Hazza.""Why? I'll do anything to be with you.""You don't get it, love. In order to be with me...you have to give up EVERYTHING."~~~The world is run by gangs. If someone’s not part of a gang, unthinkable things could happen to them.Two years ago, Louis’ heart got broken past the point of repair. His older brother Zayn, is the leader of a gang and extremely protective.Zayn made a rule: If any guy in the gang wanted to date Louis, the blue eyed boy would take his spot in the gang. The gang only takes one member per family and the gang protects everyone involved with the families. If Louis ever dumped the guy, they would be in extreme danger.Now, two years later, Louis is in a secret relationship with Zayn's best friend. What happens when Zayn finds out?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this story for forever. It's been constantly in the back of my mind for ages and I'm in love with this idea. I hope you guys like it!!
> 
> Also there will be alot of smut, sooo...
> 
> Third thing, Niall won't be in this story, but in the sequel, which I also have planned in my head.

Louis woke up, head pounding and cock aching. His mouth tasted like death and cum. He groaned, flopping back onto the bed. "Fuck..."

His hand slipped under his sweats, tugging at his cock. He pictured green eyes and plump lips wrapped around the base of his dick, deepthroating him like a pro. Louis moaned, back arching, as he came.

He ran his clean hand through his greasy hair, the other hand covered in sticky white liquid, the same liquid that had ruined his sweatpants.

He rolled out of bed, stepping out of the comfy pants and stretching. He pulled on a pair of tight, ass-hugging jeans from his dirty clothes pile. 

Louis stumbled into the kitchen to be greeted with the scent of food. 

Louis' brother, Zayn, was humming to himself as he worked over the stove. His voice was magical sounding, easily drifting from it's natural low, to perfect high notes. Louis smiled fondly to himself. "Hey, Zee."

The boy turned, greeting the younger lad with a nod and an absent minded smile, turning back to the stove.

Zayn was two years older than Louis, but it felt like so much more. Louis' mum was young and a Loner when she got pregnant. His birth dad left when he learned about the baby. Louis' mum, Jay, panicked and gave Louis to one of her closest friends, Zayn's mum, Tricia. 

Louis had a close relationship with his mum, now that she had joined an allied gang. But Zayn was still his brother, no matter what anyone said. Zayn was extremely protective over Louis. The boy had been bullied when he came out as gay, and when he was older, he was sexually harassed and played around with by older, more experienced, men. He only had one serious relationship, but his heart was torn to pieces when he walked in on the guy cheating. 

Zayn, being the gang leader, put a strict law in place. There already was an existing gang law, that stated only one member of each family, was allowed to be in the gang. Obviously, with Zayn being the leader, Louis was only a bartender at the most popular bar, instead of a drug dealer or assassin. But now, if any guy wants a serious relationship with the blue eyed lad, Louis will take their spot in the gang, after being trained for the role. If Louis dumped the guy, he would be kicked out of the gang and be a Loner. Every guy is now terrified of going anywhere near Louis.

But what Zayn doesn't know, is that Louis is in love with his older brother's best friend. And the best friend, Harry, loves Louis just as much. But what the gang leader doesn't know won't hurt him.

Louis pushed his betrayal to the back of his mind. "What'ya making Zee."

"Omelettes." The tanned lad took the pan off the stove, taking the food out and putting it on the two plates that sat on the counter. 

Louis hummed, running his hand through his hair again and cringing. He needed a shower. 

Louis couldn't cook worth a shit, so Zayn made all the food and Louis did all the cleaning. Like all families in their gang, they shared a flat, and even though they were technically the most important family, they still had to cook and clean for themselves. 

The two boys sat down, Louis digging his fork into the omelette. He put it in his mouth, moaning at the taste. " _This_ is why  _you_ cook."

Zayn scoffed. "No. I cook because you almost burned our old flat down once, and the other time I had food poisoning for two weeks."

Louis just shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Damn. You need a good shag, mate."

The older lad flicked Louis' forehead, making the shorter boy squeak and shove him away. "Fuck off. You know it's true."

"You don't know anything, baby brother." Zayn pouted endearingly. 

Louis pointed at him animatedly as he spoke. "I get laid and I'm happy. You don't, you have a giant stick shoved up your non-existent ass."

Zayn groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I hate you. It's not my fault your ass is like half your body weight."

Louis grinned, finishing the last of his breakfast. "I got'a big bum. I know I'm blessed."

The older lad gave him the finger as he stood, gathering their plates. Louis walked to the sink and ran the water.

He washed the dishes as Zayn typed on his computer, doing some boring gang shit. 

When Louis was done, he gave his brother a hug from behind. "Bye Zaynie-Poo."

"Where are you going?" The tanned lad didn't look up.

"Getting dressed." Louis started walking backwards towards his bedroom. "I have a shift in ten minutes."

"Bye Lou." 

Louis undressed, stepping into the shower. He scrubbed every inch of his body, and washed his hair. He dryer off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Louis changed his jeans, the new ones red and slight less tight. He pulled on a plain white t-shirt and checked the time. "Fucking 'ell!"

He was already five minutes late, with wet, unstyled hair and it took a few minutes to walk to the bar. 

He ran out of the flat and down the stairs of their building. The bar was only a little ways down the street, but Louis was still out of breath when he arrived. 

Eleanor smiled at him from over her phone. "Hey, love. Why are you late?"

Louis shrugged, trying to style his hair into something that even somewhat resembled a fringe. "I don't know."

The girl walked over, fixing his hair for him. "Thanks, El."

"No problem." She flipped her own hair over he shoulder, with a small smile, heading back around the counter. The bar was dead.

When Louis was a kid, he had a lot of friends from being loud, obnoxious and outgoing. When he got older, about twelve, it became clear that Zayn was getting groomed to lead the gang, so Louis got even more popular.

When he was thirteen, he realized he didn't like girls in the way that Liam, his best friend, did. He related more to his other best friend, Eleanor. He explored with different porn and came to the conclusion that he was gay. 

When he was fifteen he came out. At this point, Zayn had just been given the title of leader and everyone loved him. Because everyone wanted a piece of Zayn, they wanted a piece of Louis. It was only for his brother, which he realized now, but at the time he ate it up. As soon as people found out about his sexuality, he went from the top of the social food chain to the bottom.

During this time, only three people stuck by his side. Zayn, Liam and Eleanor. Louis was grateful for all of them and honestly, his two best friends were as much his family as Zayn was. 

Now, Louis was seen differently. He worked at the bar, the brother of the gang leader, and trying to keep a low profile. The only thing he was known for was his ability to drink anybody under the table. But he was also known for Zayn's law. 

Louis knew he was hot. He had the ass, the thighs and the curves. His stomach was flat with a small, almost non-existent layer of pudge and the hint of abs. His eyes were bright cerulean and electrifying, framed by long, noticeable eyelashes. His lips were pink, soft and thin and his defined cheekbones reached the sky. Every inch of him was lightly tanned and mouth watering. He knew all of this. 

But every guy knew to stay away. Louis wanted a serious relationship, but all he could get was sex. That's why he loved having Harry around. The boy treated him like he was worth a million dollars and he still got the mind blowing orgasms. 

Eleanor and Harry's sister, Gemma, were the only people who knew about their relationship. Louis hated keeping things from Liam, but the lad was a fucking goody two shoes who couldn't keep his mouth shut. 

Louis hugged Eleanor from behind, hooking his chin over her shoulder. People who don't know them, _genuinely think_  Louis and Eleanor are a couple. "Has anyone came in?"

She shook her head. "Not really. They probably will now that you're here, though."

Louis rolled his eyes, groaning. "Whatever. Is it unprofessional to get pissed on the job?"

Eleanor snorted, gesturing to the rows of bottles. "Go crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody liked this, I'd love it if you'd check out my other stories. :) They have absolutely nothing to do with this and aren't even from the same genre or the same style. But they're 1D stories so...


	2. Two

Harry yawned, walking back down the hallway to his flat, but he tensed when two arms wrapped tightly around his waist. When he felt someone nuzzle his shoulders and pepper kisses to the back of his neck, he relaxed, smiling slightly. A familiar high, raspy voice slurred, “Hi baby.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, turning in Louis’ arms. “Hey Lou. Why are you drunk.”

Louis shrugged, reaching up to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. “Felt like it.”

Harry grinned so wide, he knew both his dimples showed. “I love you.”

Louis hummed, tugging gently at the curls on the back of Harry’s neck. “I know.”

Harry pouted as Louis stepped away, tugging him into the taller lad’s flat, before closing the door and pinning him against it. 

Harry wanted his boy  _so bad_ but knew it wasn’t a good idea. His neighbours were probably sleeping and drunk Louis was very vocal. It would raise some questions neither of them would want to answer. Especially when everyone knew the law about the curvy boy.

Louis frowned when Harry pulled away. He backed up, as his big blue eyes flashed with hurt. “You don’t want me?”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and lied through his teeth. “Just...just not now, love. I don’t really feel like it.”

Louis nodded. He opened his arms, rolling onto his tiptoes. “Kay. Can I cuddle.”

Harry fell into Louis’ arms, kissing the top of his head. He entwined their fingers, leading him to the bedroom and crawling in, after stripping naked. Louis pulled off his jeans and curled into Harry’s chest. 

Harry met Zayn when they were little. They were inseparable, best friends forever. Back then, Louis was loud and annoying, following the older boys wherever they went. 

Then he met Liam and Eleanor. He stopped following Harry around and became extremely popular. Around that time, Harry developed a little crush. He knew he was bisexual, but didn’t feel a need to label himself, so he didn’t.

When Louis came out, Harry felt both bad for the boy, and hopeful. His crush had only grown over the years and now there was a chance Louis could feel the same way. 

Then Louis started dating this bloke. The guy wasn’t even all that good looking and Harry busied himself in gang related work, distracting himself from the jealousy. 

He had told Zayn the law wasn’t a good idea. His best friend ignored him and put it in place anyway. Now, Harry has Louis. He loved the smaller lad and Louis loved him back. But very few people knew, which hurt like a bitch. The only people who knew, were obviously, Louis and Harry, Liam and Eleanor and Harry’s sister, Gemma. 

Harry stroked Louis’ cheekbone. The boy shifted in the taller lad’s arms, looking at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes. “Hey Haz?”

”Yeah?” Harry kissed his forehead. 

“I love you. You know that?” Louis nibbled at Harry’s jawline, marking it up. “I love you so fucking much.”

”I know.” Harry squeezed his hip. “You’re so beautiful, LouBear.”

Louis blushed, but scoffed, shaking his head. “I know. You stare at my ass long enough, you think I would know that.”

Harry just smiled fondly, probably looking like a proper dork. 


	3. Three

It was two weeks later and the day of the monthly gang meeting. Louis was sitting on the couch, scrolling through crap telly and waiting to get kicked out of the apartment for a few hours.

Zayn entered the living room and sighed. “You should go now.”

Louis nodded, turning of the television and standing up. “Yeah. Okay. When will you be done?”

”About five. No later than six thirty.” Zayn scratched his head. “I’ll probably send Haz to get us some drinks. Can you have them ready?”

Louis nodded, yawning. “For when?”

Zayn pursed his lips. “Probably around four o’clock.”

Louis nodded, grabbing his phone off the coffee table and making his way out of the flat. 

When he was walking down the hall, someone bumped into him and almost making him fall on his face. He steadied himself of the person’s shoulders, looking up. Harry’s cheeks turned bright crimson and he bit his lip. “Sorry.”

Louis smiled fondly at the clumsy lad. He chided, “Watch where your going next time, yeah?”

Harry nodded and Louis stepped out of his grip, walking away with a flirty wink.

~~~

Liam and Louis clinked their shot glasses, raising them to their mouths. Louis relished in the slight burn. 

The door of the bar opened, making the bells clink together. Harry grinned, his cheeks pink from the cold and his emerald eyes sparkling. Louis bit down on his bottom lip, staring at his beautiful boy.

Harry stumbled to the counter and pulled Louis in for a hug. The smaller boy jumped up, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Louis’ fingers tangled in Harry’s curls as they pulled away and Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s. “Hey.”

Harry smiled, showing of his signature dimples, the softness in his green eyes overwhelming. “Hi.”

Liam cleared his throat. Louis hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder, their chest pressing together. He narrowed his blue eyes, giving his friend the finger. Liam scoffed. “I have no idea how you two have hid this for this long.” 

Louis shrugged, petting his baby’s soft curls. Harry nearly purred, leaning into the touch of the small hand. 

Harry set the shorter lad on his feet, to Louis’ dismay, and went over to the bar, where dozens of beer bottles were laid out. He picked them up, one at a time and set them awkwardly in his arms.

Louis walked over, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, his chest flush with the other boy’s back. “Need help, love?”

Harry sighed and Louis could hear the pout in his tone. “Yes please...”

Louis unwrapped himself from the green eyed lad and put his hands on Harry’s hips, spinning him. He took the bottles from Harry’s arms and strode out of the bar, already missing the other boy’s warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was super short and kind of a filler. Sorry 😥


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky smut

Zayn had went on a business trip to the US for a week. Harry, Zayn’s right hand man, had to work overtime. He was sitting in the office, papers surrounding him. He was tired, stressed and horny.

He finished sending an email to one of the gang’s allies and checked the time. Louis got off work in half an hour. Harry grinned and gathered up his shit, making his way to Louis and Zayn’s flat. 

Louis had sex toys hidden in his closet. Harry was already wearing black lace panties and he stripped with a giant grin on his face. He grabbed a vibrator, lube, a condom, a blindfold and a pair of metal handcuffs.

He prepped himself quickly, before sliding in the vibrator. He turned it up to the highest setting and let out an embarrassing squeak. His cock was filling rapidly, but he ignored it and set the condom and lube on the dresser. He put the handcuff on one of his wrists, before blindfolding himself. He then fumbled to handcuff his other wrist behind his back.

Harry awkwardly clambered onto the bed, falling face first, ass up. The door of the flat opened and Harry grinned to himself. He already felt better. 

Louis’ quiet footsteps became louder and the doorknob rattled, the door squeaking as he opened it. A high pitched gasp came from directly behind Harry. 

He felt the bed shift and the familiar light weight of Louis covered his thighs. Louis’ small hand ran down Harry’s crack. He pressed a gentle kiss to each round cheek. “What do you want, baby?”

Harry wiggled his bum. “Ride me, Daddy.”

They both loved role play, but normally didn’t have enough time to both fuck and tease each other. 

A blunt, yet slightly stinging force on his left cheek, made Harry whimper. Louis turned him onto his back, his dick filling. Nothing was more beautiful than his Hazza when he was begging. Louis kissesd each of his four nipples. “Has my baby been good?”

Harry nodded. The vibrator was massaging his prostate and he was impossibly hard. “Yes, Daddy.”

Louis hummed in response, taking the blindfold off. Harry frowned, his brow creasing. Louis kissed him gently. “I want you to see everything I’m going to do to you.”

He then started to kiss up and down Harry's model long legs. Harry whined when Louis sucked a love bite on his inner thigh. He wanted to cum so badly. 

Louis looked Harry in the eye and smirked. “Has my baby boy been so good, his Daddy should ride him?”

Harry whined, writhing. He felt so fucking  vunerable and Louis was so damn gorgeous. “Clothes off...”

Louis got off the bed to pull off his jeans and boxers. He then climbed back on the bed, still wearing his black t-shirt, and straddles his desperate boy. He pinched one of Harry’s nipples making him arch his back and moan.

He put his other hand on the other nipple and twisted both of them, while he sucked on the third. He took turns giving each of the smaller buds attention with his tongue. Harry was a writhing, crying mess. “Gonna cum...”

Louis lifted his head up, raising his eyebrows. “Fine, baby boy. Cum _as_ _much_  as you want.”

Harry whimpered and Louis moves down to kiss up Harry’s ankles. He kissed up the boy’s thin, perfect thighs, to the sensitive spot where his leg met the skin near his member. Harry nearly screamed, cuming hard.

“So fucking beautiful for me, baby boy.” Louis crawled back on top of him. Harry’s lips tasted incredible and his pupils were lust blown, his green eyes begging. “Want me to ride your thick, long cock?”

Harry nodded, letting out an adorable whimper. “Yes, please...Daddy please...”

Louis adjusted Harry’s panties so he could get to his dick. He carefully rolled on the condom and lined himself up, lowering himself down. Harry whined when Louis rolled his hips skillfully. 

Louis’ lips met Harry’s again and they snogged messily. Harry whined, wanting so badly to touch, to squeeze Louis’ shapely ass, to pump his boyfriend’s cock. He didn’t know how to tell Louis that, so he just whined desperately, “Daddy...”

Harry came again, his hole clenching against Louis’ dick. Louis moaned, tugging at soft curls. “Baby boy...so good for me, princess...”

Harry nodded, whining at the overstimulation on his member. Louis’ moans were high pitched and needy, making Harry even more turned on. “Your princess. Always yours... always good for you...Daddy...Love you!”

Louis came hard, untouched. His cum splattered all over both of their chests, a drop even landing on Harry’s forehead. His hands dropped to Harry’s shoulders and his arms trembled as he panted. “Fuck, baby boy. Love you too. So damn much...”

Harry nodded, arms opening up and Louis fell into them. Louis pushes himself up for a second to lick the white liquid off of Harry’s face. He fell back down on the boy’s chest, snuggling up cutely. Harry smiled to himself, kissing Louis’ sweaty feathery hair. “Always so good in bed, Daddy.”

Louis kissed both of Harry’s collarbones. “You too, baby. My perfect boy. So fucking beautiful.”

Harry blushed crimson. “I love you.”

Louis traced patterns in the cum on Harry’s chest. “Love you too, Hazza.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so short. I kinda want shit to hit the fan in the next few chapters, so...


	5. Five

Harry woke up to kisses being pressed across his back. He groaned, curling up into a tighter ball. “I don’t wanna get up.”

A small body straddled him and Louis’ familiar thin lips pressed against his. Harry automatically gripped Louis’ waist. The smaller lad chuckled fondly. “You have to. Zayn will be here in an hour.”

Harry pouted, eyebrows furrowed. “I love him, but he’s the biggest cockblocker ever.”

Louis snorted cutely, pecking Harry’s nose. “Tell me about it.”

Louis shifted, wincing slightly and Harry squeezed his waist, concern taking over his mind. “Did I go to hard?”

Louis shook his head, running his little fingers through Harry’s curls. “No. It was amazing. So fucking amazing.”

Harry smiled to himself, remembering last night. Louis came three times, so overstimulated that he whined about it for an hour. It was worth it though. It was always worth it. 

Harry kissed Louis, the latter’s eyes fluttering shut. The taller lad pulled back to admire his love. Louis’ long eyelashes brushed his cheekbones and casted shadows on his cheeks. His bright blue eyes were the colour of the sea, with hints of grey and green. His nose was tiny and cute. His lips though...Harry absolutely adored Louis’ lips.

They were thin, light pink and soft. They almost fit inside Harry’s and moved against Harry’s mouth perfectly. The things Louis did with those lips drove Harry mad and the noises that came out were even worse. Louis’ voice was light, high pitched and raspy, even the sound of made Harry turned on. 

When Louis spoke, his words came out fast and loud. He spoke with his hands and Harry was paying full attention to every syllable. 

Louis bit his lip, blushing a beautiful shade of pink at the attention. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Harry reached up to stroke the boy’s cheek. Louis nuzzled into his hand, the very definition of adorable. “Because I love you.”

Louis leaned over to kiss Harry, his tiny hand closing around a handful of curls. He pulled back, pressing his finger into the spot where Harry’s most prominent dimple was hiding. “I love you too. You’re so beautiful, Haz.”

Harry smiled and Louis’ finger sunk into his cheek. The younger man’s eyes lit up. They stared at each other for another minute, before Louis got off of Harry, obviously trying not to grimace. 

He held out his hand. “I’m hungry and expecting you to make me breakfast. Let’s go.”

Harry crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of briefs that were previously discarded on the floor. He couldn’t sleep with clothes on, but Louis couldn’t sleep without. He had thrown on a pair of sweats last night, after Harry had cleaned him up.

Harry got out of bed and wrapped his arms around his boy. “I wish I could have more time with you.”

Louis sighed, flicking one of the taller man’s extra nipples. Harry knew how much Louis wanted a commitment and wanted to kick himself for bringing up their situation. Louis was his everything and he hated making him feel like a ‘dirty secret.’ He kissed the boy’s forehead. “We could tell him you know.”

Louis pulled away, shaking his head. “No. We’re not telling him. I-I’m not...I don’t want to take that risk. You’re his best friend. Zayn...Zayn would be pissed.”

Harry frowned but started towards the kitchen. He grabbed the ingredients for pancakes and started working, knowing their time this morning was limited. 

He looked up to find Louis watching him, a slight pout on his lips. When he realized Harry had glanced up, he faked a bitch face. “Why are you making them from scratch?”

Harry looked down at the food, then back at Louis. “Because I wanted to. I feel like I’m cheating if I use a mix.”

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes, but he failed to hide the fondness in his expression. “You’re such a fucking dork.”

Harry pouted.

~~~

Zayn came home to find Harry in his bathroom, emptying his guts in the toilet. Louis was standing by the sink, hand covering his mouth and gagging slightly. Zayn covered his nose. “What the hell?”

Harry and Louis both looked startled, the former only for a second before he started vomiting again. Louis frowned. “He came over here looking for you, then he got sick.”

Something was off about the way Louis said that, but Zayn brushed it off. “Um...that’s gross.”

Louis nodded, gagging into his had again. “I have to go.”

He brushed past Zayn and hurried into his room. Zayn shook his head and made his way to the bathroom. He sunk to his knees to rub the taller lad’s back. “You okay?”

Harry shook his head, panting hard. “No...Breakfast didn’t sit well. It’s been like this all week. I don’t know why.”

Zayn frowned. “We should take you to the doctor.”

Harry shook his head. “I-I don’t like doctors...or needles or anything...”

Zayn sighed. “Haz, you just told me you’ve been getting sick all week. There must be something wrong.”

Harry frowned, then nodded. “Fine. Yeah, I’ll go.”

Zayn nodded and walked to Louis’ room. “Lou? We need you to come to the doctors.”

Louis’ reply was muffled. “Why?”

Zayn sighed. “In case Harry pukes on the way.”

Louis opened the door and nodded. He was texting someone. “Okay.”

~~~

Harry swung his legs, tugging on his curls anxiously. “Am I going to die.”

Louis bit his lip, hard. He wanted Harry to shut up, but couldn’t tell him without Zayn getting suspicious. 

The doctor frowned at the charts and shook her head. She was blonde, with way to much makeup and too much cleavage. “Mr. Styles, what is your sexual orientation?”

Harry frowned. “Um...I don’t like defining myself, but I like both.”

The doctor nodded and batted her eyelashes at him, making Louis want to gag again. “Mr. Styles...you’re pregnant.”

Louis wanted to throw up. His heart sped up dramatically and he glanced at Harry. Harry was pale than normal, ghost white, and his eyes were wide. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe Harry is 25. My baby grew up😢😭


	6. Six

“YOU’RE FUCKING PREGNANT?!” Zayn paced his and Louis’ apartment. Louis was working and Harry was curled up on the couch, knees to his chest and flinching every time Zayn walked by.

The raven haired lad stopped, scrubbing his hand down his face and taking a deep breath. “Do you know who the father is?”

Harry looked down, swallowing hard. He shook his head a second too late and Zayn raised his eyebrows. Harry bit his lip, looking up sheepishly. “I, uh, might have an idea.”

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows. “Who? Holy shit, _who,_ Haz?”

Harry’s eyes subconsciously flickered towards Louis’ bedroom and Zayn’s jaw dropped, his eyes hardening. “No...fuck, no...”

Harry bit his lip harder, tasting blood and he stared down into his lap. “Uh...”

Zayn flopped down next to his best friend, his voice eerily calm. “Are you fucking telling me you let my baby brother in your pants?”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Zayn was _way_  too overprotective of Louis and his best friend hooking up with his brother was a huge betrayal.

“ _Who_.  _the_.  _hell._ knocked you up?” 

Harry met his eyes and Zayn’s hazel orbs were dark with anger. Harry ran his large hand through his hair. “Um...Louis.”

Zayn looked like he was going to hit Harry. “You’re fucking telling me that you slept with my brother?”

Harry nodded slowly and Zayn stood, he strode over to the wall and punched it hard. Harry flinched and the shorter lad turned around. “YOU KNEW THAT LOUIS WAS TREATED LIKE CRAP FOR THE FIRST FEW YEARS OF HIS ADULT LIFE! YOU THEN DECIDED TO GET FUCKED BY HIM AND NOT BE IN A RELATIONSHIP?”

Harry stared up at the ceiling. Louis was going to kill him. “We were.”

Zayn narrowed his eyes. “You. Were. What?”

Harry still didn’t look at him. “In a relationship. Louis and I are together.”

The curly haired lad finally looked at his boyfriend’s brother. Zayn was facing away from him, his forehead touching the wall and his shoulders heaving with the deep breaths he was taking. 

Harry brushed a curl behind his ear. “Zee?”

Zayn’s shoulders tensed, but he didn’t turn his head. “Get. The. Fuck. Out.”

Harry nodded, clambering to his feet to get up and he rushed to the door. He got into the hallway as fast as he could, running into a smaller body.

“Woah, there.” Louis’ small hands steadied Harry. He put one of his hands on Harry’s flat tummy and smiled slightly. He looked tired and worried. “What were you doing in there?”

Harry engulfed the boy in a hug, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder as tears builded in his eyes. This might be the closest he would be allowed near the boy he loved. “Zayn knows.”

Louis ran his hand through Harry’s curls. He looked up, blue eyes concerned and worried. “What, love? What does Zayn know?”

”About us.” Harry looked down sheepishly. He dropped one of his arms to rub at his tummy. “That you’re the father. That we're together.”

Louis’ eyes widened and he squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “Why are you crying, Hazza? What’s wrong? What happened?”

Harry frowned, reaching up to touch his cheek. The wetness surprised him. “Um, I don’t know why I’m crying. But...Zee isn’t happy, love.”

Louis nodded and wiped under Harry’s eyes. “I wasn’t expecting him t’be. I’ll talk to him, okay?”

Harry nodded, pressing his lips to Louis’ cheek. “I love you.”

”I love you too.” Louis poked Harry’s nose. 

Zayn stood there, watching his brother and his best friend. They were holding each other and Zayn had never seen Louis looking so happy. He blinked back tears and shook his head. “Fuck this.”


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never been pregnant, so I don’t know the details. Harry’s a man, so the symptoms would be slightly off anyway, because makes and females have different bodies and hormones.

Louis felt numb.

He hadn’t seen Harry in two weeks and didn’t know how the baby was. _His_ baby. He also didn’t know what was going to happen to Harry. Zayn was supposed to be making a decision about what he was going to do with the curly haired boy.

Louis knew he should feel something, anything. But instead of a flood of emotions, he felt nothing. He had no way of influencing Harry’s fate. No way of swaying Zayn. So he just stayed in his room, only leaving to go to work. 

After his shifts, he’d go home with random guys, but it didn’t change his numbness. His orgasms were shitty and he didn’t even feel guilty for technically cheating on Harry. The father of his child wouldn’t be in the gang for much longer anyway. 

Louis’ clothes were days old, his hair growing  long and greasy, and he had lost weight from lack of appetite. Zayn didn’t give a fuck and his friends were scared of bringing it up.

He couldn’t even sleep at night. He just stared up at the ceiling, feeling nothing. At this point, Louis wasn’t sure anyone would care if he just let himself waste away.

~~~

Harry was a mix of emotions.

He hadn’t seen Louis in two weeks, but it felt like years. He knew the younger boy had cheated on him, Liam had told him and it hurt. But at the same time, he wanted Louis so bad. Harry yearned to be held by familiar arms. To be kissed on the forehead, small fingers brushing his curls out of his face.

Vomit started to rise up his throat, so he pulled himself off his couch and ran to the bathroom, throwing up his breakfast. The pregnancy hormones were kicking in and it sucked.

He was throwing up every few hours and his throat was raw and achy. Some days he had lost his appetite, other days he had weird cravings, like olives dipped in strawberry jam. His nipples hurt and his pecks had started to swell slightly.

Harry flushed the toilet and stood. He looked in the mirror and sighed. There were dark bags under his bloodshot green eyes. His face was flushed and greasy. He was too lazy to cut his hair and it was currently tied up with a red bandanna. 

Harry put his hands on his flat tummy. “Hey baby. Daddy’s going to take care of you. I promise.”

He still had a hard time believing a whole new life was growing inside him. That him and Louis created another person. And he knew he loved the fetus, but he hated the circumstances.

~~~

Zayn didn’t know what the fuck he was going to do. 

Harry was his best friend, a clumsy dork he had known for years. Harry seemed to make Louis happy. The way Louis’ eyes lit up when the curly haired boy was mentioned, the way he wasn’t acting like himself after Zayn found out. 

But he couldn’t go back on his word. He was the leader of the gang and everyone looked up to him, trusted him. 

On one hand, keeping Harry around would prove loyalty, but on the other hand, it would make him a liar.

Zayn groaned, scrubbing his hands down his face. A door opened and padded footsteps were heard down the hall. Zayn looked over his shoulder and sighed. “You love him, don’t you?”

Louis’ blue eyes snapped to Zayn’s. “What?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Harry? You love him?”

Louis’ face hardened, his guard clearly going up. “You don’t care. You’re just going to kick him out anyway. Fuck you. You’re not my brother, you never have been. Fuck you Zayn.”


	8. Eight

Harry padded to the door, feeling like shit. He opened it, seeing his best friend. “Hi.”

”Hey.” Zayn stepped around him, walking into his flat and looking around. “I need to talk to you.”

Harry felt fear creep up on him and he wrapped his arms around his flat tummy with a frown. “You made your decision?”

Zayn didn’t answer, instead he continued looking absolutely everywhere but Harry. “Do you love Louis?”

Harry frowned. “Yes. Of course I love him. I would do anything for him. He’s being a proper twat, but fuck...he’s my everything.”

Zayn finally looked at the taller boy. “I have a proposition. It’s shitty, but...it means you can stay.”

Harry pursed his lips and sat down on a chair. “O...kay?”

Zayn sighed. “If you pretend it was just a hookup, like a one night stand, then you can stay. You can’t be together though. If you leave for a year...we'll train Louis to be in the gang and when you get back you can be together...”

Harry’s head was spinning. “I-I don’t know...I’ll need to talk to Lou.”

Zayn nodded, running his hand through his black hair. “Okay. I have to go now. Bye Harry.”

~~~

The door of Louis’ room opened and he didn’t look up. He didn’t have the energy to. He hadn’t changed his clothes in a week and hadn’t showered in longer. A deep voice cane from the doorway. “Lou?”

Louis looked over, but not meeting Harry’s eyes and his heart melted. The boy was in a crumpled t-shirt, a pair of torn sweats and his curls were long and hanging down. “Hi.”

Harry came over, crawling onto the bed next to him. The green eyed boy collapsed next to him, head on Louis’ chest. “I missed you.”

Louis didn’t say anything, just ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry looked up and green met blue. The pain in the older lad’s eyes made emotion crash over Louis. He sat up, tears starting to fall. 

Louis let out a sob, hugging his knees. Harry’s arms immediately wrapped around him. His voice was quiet in Louis’ ear. “Zayn made a decision, love.”

Louis looked over and met Harry’s green eyes. Louis’ voice was like a croak. “What?”

Harry repeated what Zayn told him and Louis didn’t know what to feel. He barely even registered the words coming out if his mouth. “We can’t be together.”

Harry’s face fell. “Don’t you love me?”

Louis tucked a curl behind the beautiful boy’s ear. “I love you more than I ever thought was possible.”

Harry frowned, pouting and it broke Louis’ heart even fucking more. He sighed, kissing the man gently. “I-I can’t Hazza.”

Harry’s voice was determined. “I’ll do anything to be with you.”

Louis shook his head. “You don’t get it, love. In order to be with me...you have to give up everything.”

Harry pulled Louis closer. “What do you mean?”

Louis snuggled into the taller boy’s embrace. “I mean...your life, your job, maybe even...never mind.”

“What?” Harry’s voice was sharp and Louis looked away. “I’m trying to make a fucking life altering decision about our fucking relationship, so if you tell me what you were thinking, it might be a bit fucking helpful.”

Louis looked up, shocked. Harry rarely swore and it made Louis a bit angry that he cursed at the blue eyed boy. “You might lose the baby.”

Harry’s emerald eyes went dark in a way Louis wasn’t used to. “I fucking won’t.”

Louis rolled his eyes, as Harry stood. “You won’t get proper food, both you and the kid will be malnourished. When it’s born it won’t be sanitary and you’ll be freezing, living in the fucking streets or in a home. You are _not,_ being a Loner for a _year.”_

Harry pursed his lips. “You _don’t_ get to tell me what to do. _I’m_ the one who’s carrying this baby. _I’m_ the one who either _might_ die or _definitely_  wish he was dead. I came to you for your opinion because I love you, but you know what, Louis? You don’t deserve a say. You fucking went home with other guys when I’ve been at home, going crazy. Good-fucking-bye.”

After he left, Louis crumpled on the bed and started sobbing. He couldn’t lose Harry. He would kill himself if the curly haired boy was found dead somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to have a sequel to this. It’ll be Ziall but explain the Larry part.
> 
> I would love to hear feedback on this chapter :)


	9. Authors Note

I posted the first chapter of the sequel “Anything.” 

It _will_ have Larry along with Ziall. If you want to read what happens to the baby and the couple, you should check it out. :)


End file.
